Hetalia New World Order Retaliation
by AngelBlue1852
Summary: This is a fan-paordy to the Hetalia Ve, We Totally Fooled you Story, starting from chapter 30. I DO NOT OWN THIS STORY: Patient Harmony is the creator of the original and has the credit. I take no credit for anything but my OCS! I will remove chapter 6 soon for the real chapter :)
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia New World Order

Episode 1: Halkeginia Strikes Back

Narrator: The World is in Crisis. From out of nowhere, the NWO, led by Italy and Poland, launched a full-on attack on the world. Many nations, including Germany and Spain were caught off guard, and easily defeated. However, the other nations are not giving up. The conflict that was started in Europe has resulted in Huge numbers of dead Nations, and Millions of Dead Soldiers and Civilians on both sides. Neither side will back down, and no one knows when the war will end.

Now, we go to Libya, where things are not going well…

Libya's POV

I was sitting at my desk, working on a report, when I suddenly felt a horrific pain in my side, steadily growing worse. I fell, knocking over a vase, and looked at a major wound on my side.

One of my aides rushed into the room, asking what was wrong.

"T-Tripoli…it's been hit…being hit hard…"

I then began screaming, as another major wound appeared on my other side.

"Benghazi…it's been hit as well…"

I can only hope I can survive this in one piece…

 _2 Weeks later._

 _No one's POV_

 _Libya screamed out in agony in the prison in Tripoli. Her last major city, Tobruk, was being seriously damaged. She hadn't seen it coming. Before she had had a chance to react, Trant and the Halkeginians had taken her prisoner and tortured her. 'The Youngest ones…Napalia…The New Holy Roman Empire…Picton…Even SCR, despite what we've done, they still seemed to be reluctant about torturing me…I guess…That's the last thing I'll ever think…for a while…' She thought, as she suddenly screamed in pain before going limp. Libya was dead._

North Italy's POV

Feliciano was mad. No, Mad didn't even begin to describe his anger. He was outraged. Halkeginia, a weak and pathetic union of 11 nations, had attacked his ally and girlfriend Libya and killed her in cold blood. He had just found out, as Romano had been sent a picture of her body with a note: _Here's your girlfriend back Feli, she wasn't much fun to play with._

Even though a nation couldn't die unless it was totally and destroyed, and its culture removed, it was still infuriating for his girlfriend to be dead! And now he was getting informed by informants that Egypt was under attack as well. If that was how Halkegina wanted to play, then he would show them.

"Ethiopia! Eritrea! Somalia! Destroy those pathetic Halkeginians in Egypt like the bugs they are!"

"Yes Sir!" said Ethiopia and Eritrea.

However, Somalia seemed a bit ill.

"Somalia, what's wrong?"

"I-It's nothing." Little did Italy know or Somalia want to admit that Napalia, SCR, Picton, and the NHRE had invaded the northern coast of Somalia. This was part of a major allied counter attack against the NWO. America had struck against Canada and the Confederate States. Russia was attacking Finland and Belarus. China and Pakistan were hitting India, while Iraq and Turkey tried to retake Iran. Italy scowled, he knew the New World Order would win this, and it wouldn't be long before the whole world was theirs.

SCR's POV

Madison and her American influenced army were pressing hard. Somalia was putting up fierce resistance to hold off the invasion, and the men were now struggling to keep advancing.

She had also heard rumors that the Vatican was now in chaos, The Pope and his government had declared a holy war against the New World Order, and now the nation in pure disarray. But she couldn't worry about that now, she had to keep the men moving. She watched as an old and outdated "Easy 8" M4 Sherman easily blew a bunker to bits. Madison then thought about the armor. 'Thanks to those Canadians and Confederates America can't supply more tanks for us…Best I've got are these M4s and M46 Pattons…Can't worry about that now. We've got to keep moving.' "Keep moving Forwards comrades! We can win this!"

Meanwhile in Egypt…

Trant and her brothers and sisters were marching on towards Cairo at a steady pace. However,…All was not well… "Heh...Maybe I'll have a bit more resistance this time. I'd hate to end this war without some fun..." Trant thought, staring towards Cairo.

TO BE CONTINUED

AN: Note, members of NWO are: "North and South Italy, Poland, Egypt, Somalia, Eritrea, Ethiopia and Libya, Canada, Argentina, Peru, Chile, Venezuela, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, San Marino, Romania, Finland, North and South Korea, India, Belarus, Sealand, Seborga, Molossia, Kugelmugel, Ladonia, Wy, Hutt River, Mexico, Confederate States of America, Israel, Wales, and Philippines.

I can't say who they've killed or how far in the future from Chapter 30 this is, as I'm still getting there myself.

The Allies: (Everyone not in the NWO)+Vatican (He turned Traitor)


	2. Chapter 2

Hetalia  
New World Order Retaliation

Episode 2: Aftermath of African War

Location: Tobruk, Libya

Libya's POV

…W-What? I'm alive…?

Looking around, I could see I was in my room in Tripoli, but how was I alive? I was totally overpowered…

Looking outside, I could see forces from Halkeginia outside, hard at work on restoring the nation.

"W-What is this?"

"Reconstruction of your cities, figured it was a good idea to help the African nations while we were at it."

I turned around and saw Madison, one of the Halkeginian nations, standing in the doorway.

"Why would you help us, when we nearly killed you?"

"Forgive those who have wronged you, no matter what they do, treat others as you wish to be treated."

"What?"  
"That's a quote my sister says often, it means no matter what someone does to you, you should forgive them, and treat them with respect."

"So you're following that philosophy?"

"Yes. I'm following that philosophy, so I'm working on restoring the African Nations, both the NWO and the conquered nations, mainly infrastructure, and education, as with a few exceptions, most of you African nations are pathetically undeveloped, I intend to change that."

I looked outside again, and now saw lots of schools and roads, as well as hospitals and clinics.

"You did all this?"  
"My brothers and sisters helped. We are not as cruel as you think we are."

I began to tear up, and soon began crying at Madison's generosity, and Madison moved up to hug me, as we looked over at the future of the continent…

TO BE CONTINUED… 


	3. Chapter 3

Hetalia New World Order: Retaliation

Episode 2: Russia vs Belarus

 _Narrator/Previously!_

 _As Halkeginia launches its invasion of Egypt, Libya, and Somalia, Italy, furious at the death of Libya, orders an attack on the advancing Egypt force. Meanwhile, Russia and his sister Ukraine, with support from Athos, begin an attack to drive Belarus, Romania and Finland from their lands…_

Ivan's POV

"Comrade Ivan, the army is ready to march on Belarus's position when you are ready." Leo Said

"Very Good, is your Northern Army ready to take on Finland?"

"Yes, and Ukraine is ready to engage Romania."

"Very good, begin the attack now Da."

My forces slowly began to move forwards, led by T-80s and our latest weapons, the T-14 Battle Tank, a 3-man tank with a powerful cannon. Soon, Artillery started raining down on the men, as Natalya began trying to hold off the Armored advance.

"Sheesh Sir, Your Sister must really want to stop us."

"Well, she has hidden her true self for a good while."

"Sir, this is the Northern Arm, we are experiencing Fierce Resistance. Ukraine has reported she is struggling as well due to fierce enemy resistance." The Captain said.

"Continue the attack Soldier. We must break their resistance at all costs."

"Yes Comrade General!"

Sister…We will stop you.

Belarus' POV

This is pathetic!

"How can you idiots not stop them!?"

"We're trying! The Russians are coming at us with everything they've got! And Romania and Finland are being forced to withdraw, they are too hard pressed!"

"WELL TRY HARDER!"

"We can't try any hard-GAH!"

Great…My lines are being overrun.

"RUSSIA'S ARMY IS ATTACKING THE CAMP!" A soldier yelled.

"HOLD THE LINE!" I yelled. "WE WILL NOT LOSE THIS CAMP!"

"FOR MOTHER RUSSIA COMRADES, DO NOT TURN YOUR BACKS ON HER!" one officer said.

"DO NOT RETREAT! COWARDS AND TRAITORS WILL BE SHOT!" another yelled.

"CHARGE! VICTORY OR DEATH!" Ivan yelled.

The Russians began storming at the camp's lines, and NWO and Allies started falling left and right.

"KEEP GOING COMRADES, SHOW BELARUS NO MERCY!"

"DON'T STOP! GIVE THEM COLD STEEL!"

Within minutes, Russians were pouring over the defenses, and attacking the troops left and right.

"I WON'T LOSE BROTHER!" I said, stabbing through several of his soldiers.

"Sister, Enough of this!" He yelled, charging at me.

His pipe and my knives began clashing as the Russians started forcing my men to retreat from the front lines.

"I WON'T GIVE UP! ONCE WE CONTROL THE WORLD I WILL BE WITH YOU FOREVER!"

"Sister! I only act like I do because It's not normal to love your brother like you do!"

"BUT WHY! I LOVE YOU FROM MY HEART AND YOU STILL WON'T ACCEPT ME!"

Instead of blocking my next attack, Ivan took my knives directly, plunging the blades deep into his shoulders.

"B-Brother…"

"Please Natalya…I just want this to end, I don't hate you, I just find it strange…That you can love your brother so much."

"I-Ivan…" I said, pulling out the knives.

At that point, I started crying, and I found my big brother comforting me…

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

Hetalia

New World Order: Retaliation

Episode 4: Eastern Campaign Aftermath

Ivan's POV

Dawn rises over Minsk, the capital of the Belarusian Republic. I've been working hard to help rebuild the capital and help little sister recover. She's been sick since she surrendered, and Ukraine and I have been working to help her recover while Athos keeps pressing West.

"So commander, how are we doing?"  
"Good sir, the city is nearly rebuilt."  
"And Leo?"  
"He's nearly at Warsaw last he reported in, won't be long before the city falls."  
"Good."  
I opened the door to my sister's room, and looked in at her. She was still sick, but her fever and other conditions were nearly healed.

"How are you doing little sister?"  
"Good Big Brother…But when did you get a twin…"  
"She's still a bit feverish, it's making her hallucinate…" Minsk said.

"That's good. I feel that she should be better soon once the last of the housing crisis is over."  
As I turned to leave, Minsk suddenly squealed, and next thing I knew, Belarus was on top of me.

"Uh…Little sister…please get off of me…"

"Uh…Little sister…you're starting to squish me…"  
"…Marry me…"  
Uh oh…Well…I guess she's back to normal!  
"AGH! GET AWAY!"  
"MARRY ME BROTHER!"

TO BE CONTINUED…

*AN: Ah…Somethings never change.*


	5. Chapter 5

Hetalia

New World Order: Retaliation

Episode 5: China vs Korea, Japan and Taiwan vs the Philippines

Narrator

 _The Victory against Belarus, Romania and Finland did little to impact the efforts of the Eastern allies. There, China, Taiwan, and Japan are locked in a life or death struggle with the Koreas and the Philippines…_

China's POV

"HI-YA!" I yelled, wacking one of the North Koreans back. "KEEP GOING MEN! WE'LL OVERRUN THEM YET!"

"Sir, North Korea is beginning to develop a fever."

I looked over to North Korea, who had been captured recently, and was now shivering visibly despite the heat.

"You ok Moon?" I asked.

"N-No…Government…Is collapsing…They…May change-"

"Hmm? Moon?"

Instead of answering me, she grabbed a gun, and shot a South Korean soldier about to shoot me.

"Moon?!"

"All soldiers of North Korea! Word has come from Pyongyang! Turn your arms on the South, we will end this war on the side of our fellow Communists!"

Before the south realized it, North Korean Soldiers started gunning them down before they could return fire.

"Come Comrades, we will end this conflict now!"

"Well Moon, let's go!" I said. "COME COMRADES! VICTORY OR DEATH!"

MEANWHILE  
Manila, Philippines

Japan's POV

"Sir! The Philippine Army is attacking with Simbas! The 4th Infantry is being routed towards us!"

"Order the Type 10s to hold the line, destroy the Simbas."

The 4th Infantry Regiment then charged around the corner, with around 10 Simbas following. But to the relief of the Infantry, and Surprise of the Simbas, Five Type 10s quickly destroyed the Simbas.

"ALL UNITS, ATTACK, THE ROC IS ATTACKING AND IS NEARLY HERE!"

Before long, we arrived at the command center of the Filipino army, where Angel was holding out.

"I will confront the enemy commander with Mei. You finish mopping up the Filipino resistance." I said.

"Yes Sir!"

I soon found Mei standing over Angel, who was making no attempt to fight her.

"You already surrendered?" I said.

"What can I say? The government did an about face on the NWO. I don't understand why though…All we wanted was power…We were tired of being ignored…" Angel said.

"Ignored?"

"Ya…A lot of us are sick and tired of being ignored so much, and pretending to be someone we aren't. We thought…maybe if we took over the world, everyone would notice us for who we really were."

"Angel, if you had told us, we would have gladly accepted you.

"You're just saying that."

"No, I'm not, I mean it seriously."

Angel started tearing up, and then full blown started sobbing on my shoulder, while me and Mei just stood and tried to comfort her…

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

Hetalia

New World Order: Retaliation

Episode 6: I've heard of a Family feud but this is just plain ridiculous!

Narrator: The North American Continent is ablaze. The United States of America has found itself locked a life or death struggle with the Confederate States of America, his sister Mexico, and his Brother Canada. Can SCR make it in time to aid America's fight against his siblings?

America's POV

"COME ON, WE MUST HOLD THE LINE AT ALL COSTS!"  
"ON THE LEFT!"

"KEEP FIRING!"

I was started to get exhausted. The army was fighting hard, but the armies of my sister, brother, and my rebellious Southern States were overwhelming me. To make matters worse, the wounds I had suffered from the secession had left me bleeding badly, and it was still refusing to stop completely.

"Commander Alfred, you must leave! Your wounds are too serious!"

"I will not leave you men here to die alone! Either they die, or we all die!"

"Well then Sir, Let's make the end memorable!"

CSA's POV

"This is too easy. The US army is crumbling under our might!"

"Sir! We've got a hostile air contact coming in fast!"

"How many?"  
"J-Just one. One two-person plane."

"One? Are the Americans crazy."

"That's just it, it's not America. It's…SCR."

The plane suddenly flew overhead, and Madison leaped from the plane's rear seat down near America.

"Grrr…Captain. Handle things here, I will take care of Madison personally."

America's POV

I had been fighting for my life just a second ago, and now, next thing I know, Madison is here trying to help me hold out.

"MADISON?! What are you doing here!?"

"Saving your skin Big Brother. You never did know when to give up."

"You shouldn't be here Madison! We're not going to win this!"

"You never gave up before, why start now, especially when my army is here?"

Suddenly, I saw SCR's army over the horizon, and they began hitting the New World Order's men hard in the flank.

"How did you get your army here so fast!?"

"My brothers and sisters said to go help you while they took care of Somalia, and I had been saving an army back home just for this occasion."

"Well then Little Sis, let's show em…"  
"Why you don't mess with the US Siblings!"

As we fought, I then caught a glimpse of Eva, and snapped. I'm gonna show her why she never should have joined this NWO…

Mexico's POV

I can't believe this! Why is Madison helping him?! She should instead help us and gain herself some land!

"COMMANDER, LOOK OUT!"  
Suddenly, a missile landed near me, sending me flying into the middle of the battle.

"IT'S MEXICO, GET HER!"

American forces opened fire on me, prompting me to grab my sword and leap into the fray, cutting down many soldiers.

However, then I saw Madison, with Eva now facing her. And then I felt it…Oh No…This won't end well…

Eva's POV

C-Crap…I've only ever seen Madison this mad once…and that was when her family was threatened…

"Eva…I can't believe you…WHAT did Alfred do to deserve this…"

"Do you know what he did to me!?"  
"I don't care…you're going to pay for hurting my big brother…"

"C-CRAP. STAY BACK!" I yelled, firing at her.

Madison dodged easily, and before I could react, she was in front of me, grabbing my head, and slamming into onto the ground.  
"LOOK AT YOURSELF! YOU BETRAYED ALFRED AGAIN! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT MUST BE HURTING HIM INSIDE!? TO KNOW HIS LITTLE SISTER TURNED ON HIM AGAIN!?  
"M-Madi-"  
"DON'T YOU MADI ME! YOU RAISED ME TO ALWAYS RESPECT LIFE, NO MATTER WHO IT WAS OR HOW THEY WRONGED YOU!? WAS THAT JUST A LIE?!"

I honestly had no answer for her. I did really love all life, no matter who they were and how they had wronged me, but I just wanted Al to suffer for nearly killing me.

Suddenly, Madison leaped off me, and I saw her attack Canada. Poor Matthew tried to fight back, but Madison was merciless, pummeling the poor guy to ribbons. I barely managed to struggle onto my feet, and looked around. All I could see where the dead bodies of American boys, people who had been friends a few short months ago, only for me to tear them apart. My...My Goodness…what have I done…I began to tear up, and I got on the radio, sending an order to my men.

Mexico's POV

"Ma'am!" one of my sub commanders yelled, running over to me.

I didn't respond. I had heard every word Madison said, and I felt sick to my stomach. I had betrayed Alfred…my younger brother…for what? My lands, power? It made me sick to think about it.

"Commander?" the sub commander repeated.

"Captain, order the men to stand down at once."  
"B-But commander!?"

"Do it commander, that's an order."  
The commander sent out the order, and within moments, the Mexican army was standing down, and I could also see Confederate Forces turning on the Canadian army, ripping them apart as they tried to figure out what was happening.

Now If only we can convince Canada to surrender…

Canada's POV

I was now on the ground, battered and bloody. Madison had beaten the living daylights out of me, and now I was too weak to even grab my gun.

"Matthew…what happened to you…the kind older brother I had…replaced by a monster who wants destruction…"  
I was in shock at that one. I had been forgotten so much before, and now to hear your adopted little sister call you a monster, well…it was a shock.

"I-I honestly don't even have an answer for you."  
"Matthew…"  
I grabbed my radio, and before I knew what I was doing, ordered the entire army to stand down, ending the American Campaign for good, before struggling to my feet.

"Sis…can you please forgive me."  
Madison stared at me, as if trying to determine If I was telling the truth (Which I was) or lying.

She then grabbed me and pulled me into a hug, before slapping me.

"You deserve a lot more than that, but I'm willing to forgive you, my big idiot of a brother."

Eva, Alfred and Maria then joined us in a group hug, and with that, the US Campaign came to a close, as all 5 of us joined the Allied efforts elsewhere.

TO BE-

AN: HOLD IT

Allied HQ, New York, New York

? POV

"So, what's the status of the war effort?"

"Allied forces have driven the enemy from North America, and we've received word Argentina has turned on the South American forces and joined our side, enemies are being routed. African enemies are collapsing, as are the Asian Ones. Only ones left to deal with are the Europeans."  
"Excellent, keep up the good work!"  
The figure then turned to look out the window at the rising sun, and wondered what the future may hold

AN: Now we're done!  
TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
